Deus dos Mares
by InuPV
Summary: Aquelas asas eram tão belas... era mesmo uma pena. Era para nós ficarmos juntos, sempre, mas não eramos feitos um para o outro...


Ouvia-se o choro da criança de dentro do hospital, abafado pelos comentários alegres das pessoas que admiravam tão bela criança. Um menino, este possuía lindos olhos verdes, a pele clara como a manhã que nasceria dentro de poucos minutos e cabelos negros como a mais escuras das noites. Cresceu ao lado de pais amorosos que amavam aquele filho mais do que qualquer coisa.

Nenhuma alegria dura para sempre. Passaram-se doze anos. A noite estava quente, o garoto dormia sem, praticamente, nenhuma roupa, recusou no começo mas para uma criança de doze anos tudo era permitido; assim seus pais lhe convenceram. No fim, sua mãe, estava dormindo com ele. Era engraçado, sentia medo por estar sozinho, ou até com pessoas que não tivesse contato diariamente, tremia ou se encolhia tanto que acabava se machucando.

De madrugada Nádia já estava acordada, sempre era assim, cedo ela já estava de pé para fazer o café-da-manhã da família, era uma vida muito boa para ela, que adorava seu filho e seu marido, que ainda estavam dormindo. Carlos, o pai de Luygi veio logo depois ajudar no preparo do café-da-manhã.

-Nádia, porque não me pediu para vir ajudá-la? - pergunta inconformado.

-Você sabe que sempre fui assim, não se preocupe, dorminhoco. - esboça um sorriso meigo e volta para a posição que estava. Enquanto seu marido pegava as coisas que mandava.

-Está certo, onde está a chaleira? - pergunta, distraído.

-No armário de cima, pode deixar que eu acabo aqui. - diz, sorrindo.

-Nunca!

-Você é quem sabe.

-Então... - continuam conversando, o telefone toca, uma, duas vezes, mas eles não ouvem. O insistente barulho do telefone acorda Luygi, este, assustado com a interrupção de seu sono, se encolhe, irritado, tentando abafar o som com o travesseiro, inutilmente.

-Mãe! Por favor atende o telefone... - mas a mãe não ouviu por que o menino não gritava. Depois de muito insistir e não ser escutado, se levanta de vagar, e vai chamar a atenção dos pais.

Aquela era uma família comum, brigava, se entendia, se amava mais que qualquer coisa. O quê poderia atrapalhar? Simplesmente nada. Simplesmente nada até aquele dia.

O menino estava vestido como o habitual, para ir à escola, no dia quente de verão. Caminhava calmamente com a pequena mão dada com o pai, que trabalhava fora, por isso era ele sempre que o levava e Nádia ia buscar.

-Luygi, você é tão pequenino, sabe que tenho medo de te machucar? Hahaha. Tenha um bom dia, sou eu quem vai vir te buscar hoje, sua mãe tem uma festa com amigos. - se despede de seu filho, deixando-o aos cuidados dos professores e administração da escola.

Três horas haviam que passado, Luygi não se sentia bem, não sabia o que era, sentia uma forte dor nas costas, como se de lá estivessem saindo algo, mas sempre que apalpava não era nada. Finalmente chega a hora do intervalo, poderia desencostar da carteira dura e relaxar as costas. Não parecia, mas Luygi era um garoto sozinho, não possuía muitos amigos nem companhia passageira. Sentia muita tristeza por isso, o quê viam de errado nele? Porque nunca se aproximavam? Era uma criança e precisava de amigos tanto como qualquer outra de sua idade.

Ficou em um canto, onde as pessoas de fora não conseguiam ver as crianças brincando, só cabia naquele espaço uma criança pequena e esbelta e quem se espremesse ali para conseguir vê-la. Havia um tumulto lá fora, mas estava com tanta dor que nem reparava, alguma coisa esbarra contra a fina grade de ferro do pátio das crianças, no lugar onde o garoto estava. Se encolhe um pouco, para não doer mais ainda as costas. Também não repara nos grandes olhos da figura masculina que observava-o. Não demora para que comece a gemer de dor e dar pequenos gritinhos quase inaudíveis.

-Ei garoto!! - o homem estranho chama, mas logo percebe que não é atendido. - hun? - arregala os olhos, ou ver a cena que se passava à sua frente.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! - grita de dor, enquanto duas asas negras nascem de suas costas, deixando-o quase nu.

O grito chama a atenção da diretora que passava pela janela perto dali, olha assustada para baixo e o que vê são duas asas enormes e acinzentadas, seguidas pelos olhos vermelhos do garoto, este, aparentava dor, as asas tinham passado diretamente por sua costas, lhe causando ferimentos graves nas costas; o sangue jorrava por elas escorrendo pelas costas até os pés.

A mulher com os olhos arregalados não pôde conter o grito, saindo em disparada para avisar a polícia. O homem que se encontrava petrificado, finalmente, consegue se levantar e admirar a cena.

-Que beleza! Hun! Sei o que vou fazer com você, assim que escapar desses malditos policiais... - solta uma gargalhada, para logo depois sair dali com seu passo rápido.

Luygi estava encolhido contra a parede, não conseguia pensar, nem ao menos sabia o porquê daquilo, começou a chorar baixinho, por causa da dor que percorria todo seu corpo; as asas estavam ficando maiores e machucando muito sua costas e o corpo pequeno.

As horas iam passando, ninguém o via, nada, nenhum sinal, estava um completo silêncio. Chegou uma hora que se acostumou com a dor, ficava só gemendo baixinho enquanto as asas aumentavam de tamanho, parecia uma eternidade, ter que ficar esperando ali, sem ninguém, não queria ficar sozinho.

-Mamãe... - consegue sussurrar baixinho, a dor não lhe deixava falar, muito menos levantar, mais ainda poder querer alguma coisa. - Papai... porquê não vêm me buscar? Porquê da demora? Estou com calor... não quero mais ficar no sol. Mamãe, a senhora está se divertindo agora?

Finalmente, depois de algum tempo as asas param de crescer, Luygi podia controla-las, só percebeu isso depois de um tempo. O sinal toca, todos os alunos saem como uma manada para fora das salas, Carlos está entrando pelo portão, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto, seguido da diretora. Ela para bem onde Luygi está, dando espaço para Carlos ver.

-Luygi!? O quê aconteceu com você?! - quase berra, desesperado, tentava a todo custo passar pela fresta, mas era grande demais para a pequena abertura. -Luygi!! Está me ouvindo?! Luygi!! Está machucado! O que aconteceu? Luygi!

-P-papai... - o voz estava muito fraca, forçando Carlos a colocar a cabeça para dentro da fresta. - você... não esqueceu de mim?

-Luygi!! - As asas se moveram, deixando-as visíveis. - O que é isso?? Luygi! Está sangrando muito!!

-Por favor... - continua com a voz extremamente fraca, se esforçando para falar. - me tire daqui. Por favor, me tire daqui...!

-Vou fazer isso, agüente aí! - Carlos dá a volta pela escola para conseguir ver o rosto do filho, se assustando ao ver o estado do garoto. Luygi suava muito, havia sangue por toda parte, e as asas... asas enormes, estavam presas pelos arames. - O que é isso...? - começa a andar para trás, receoso.

-Por favor, não vá! Papai!! - a esse ponto, Carlos derramava lágrimas compulsivamente enquanto olhava o estado do garoto, seu filho... uma máquina? - Não me deixe aqui...

-Não! Nunca, vou ficar aqui, e vou tentar te tirar daí. Posso? - pergunta, tentando parar as lágrimas.

-Sim. - diz fracamente, erguendo os braços para que seu pai o levantasse. - vai... rápido... por favor.

Carlos o levanta com toda força que conseguiu, uma forte dor invadiu o corpo do menino, fazendo com que soltasse um berro, logo depois o barulho se ossos quebrando é ouvido. Quando é colocado no colo começa a chorar, encolhe o corpo, de modo que esse fique muito menor que as asas que levava em suas costas.

-Pronto, pronto. Passou o pior, vou te levar para casa, lá vai estar tudo bem. - pausa, olhando para trás, encarando furioso a multidão que se aglomerou ali. - E NÃO VAI TER NINGUÉM OLHANDO!! O que é?! Saiam!! - caminhou em passos rápidos para o carro, colocando o filho no veículo, no banco de trás. - Escute. Fique bem quieto aí, não vai fazer muita diferença agora, mas não quero que ninguém mais veja isso. Certo?

-Sim.

-Vou colocar isso em você, ficou muito no sol. - diz, mostrando-lhe um lençol branco, ficava no carro para momentos de emergência, mas só agora foi útil. _Ainda bem que estava lá. _- tome. - Segurava uma garrafa de água, que ficou praticamente vazia em poucos segundos.

O carro começou a andar, e uma forte chuva a cair do céu, antes claro. Minutos em silêncio, minutos quase intermináveis.

-Papai...

-O que é?

-O que está acontecendo? - pergunta, e silêncio...

-Eu... eu não sei – diz finalmente. - mas tudo vai ficar bem, acredite.

-Certo... - chorava baixinho. E castigava não só os seus, mas os ouvidos de seu pai também.

-Está... doendo muito não está? Pois eu não sei o quê fazer... mas, eu e sua mãe, nunca vamos abandonar você. Entendeu? Não importa com que aparência você fique, sua mãe e eu vamos estar aqui.

-Sim... eu nunca vou sair de perto de vocês. _Nunca. _

-Isso mesmo. - respira fundo, tentando se conter. Uma coisa que não queria era se desesperar, a situação já estava embaraçosa, talvez fosse impossível ficar mais complicada. - Assim que chegarmos em casa, contaremos tudo à sua mãe. Certo?

-Sim. Ela não iria ficar numa festa hoje? - estava ficando sem ar, por causa da dor, respirando fundo para recobrar a respiração.

-Estava, mas no meio do tumulto lá fora, liguei para avisar a ela tomar cuidado. Quando estava quase desligando a diretora de sua escola veio me avisar e aproveitei para contar a ela. Sua mãe foi para casa o mais rápido possível, fiquei com ela no telefone, não deve ter notado. Não deixei que ela fosse, porque... sua imagem está de muita dor, Luygi...

O menino cobre o rosto com os braços, usando as asas para esconder o corpo.

-Você é esperto, já aprendeu a controlar as asas não é? - pergunta olhando de "rabo-de-olho" para trás. - Mas não mecha muito, estão quebradas. Não é?

-Sim. Doem quando mexe... pai...?

-O quê?

-Porque isso foi acontecer comigo?

-De novo essa mesma pergunta. Luygi, eu não faço a menor idéia.

-Está bem...

-E você sabe... o motivo do alvoroço? - pergunta seu pai, um pouco aflito, ainda, não sabia como encarar aquilo. Era estranho o suficiente, ter um filho com duas asas grandes demais para o porte pequeno do menino.

-Não. O que era?

-Um homem assaltou um carro "forte", perto da sua escola, fiquei ainda mais preocupado.

-Desculpa. Eu não...

-Não se desculpe por tão pouco. Agora, tanto faz. - diz duro, quase sem expressar emoções.

Luygi apenas fica quieto, escolhido num canto do banco traseiro do carro. O que será que seu pai pensava daquilo tudo? Como queria perguntar... Mas sabia que de nada, o esforço para falar, valeria a pena. As asas doiam miserávelmente, nunca vira a dor tão de perto, não em seu corpo frágil de criança, que raramente se machucava quando estava na proteção de seu lar, agora não era mais assim. Nádia estava aflita, ainda mais quando viu o carro se aproximar. Instintivamente pulou para dentro dele, abraçando o filho, depois de ver se estado lamentável.

-Luygi, o que aconteceu com você...? - aos prantos, durante alguns momentos ficou a fita-lo, quando subiram, os momentos passaram a ser horas. Nádia não tirava os olhos do filho nem por um segundo. Durante dias, e dias. Esses dias passaram a ser meses, Luygi não saia de casa por nada, estava ficando cada dia mais pálido por não pegar sol, e a cada dia, detestava mais ainda o tal astro, apenas olha-lo lhe causava ósculo.

O calor era insuportável, até parecia que o verão durava mais em todos aqueles meses, nem sabia, se já haviam se transformado em anos. Não fazia a menor diferença. A menor diferença, quando sentia seus olhos arderem, ficando aos poucos vermelhos, mas depois o vermelho desaparecia. Até o dia em que ficaram assim, o dia inteiro, dias com aqueles olhos rubros, assustadores. Nádia e Carlos passaram a dar menos atenção a ele, depois a ignora-lo completamente. Suportava tudo aquilo com muita dificuldade, tanto que passava horas observando as crianças de sua rua brincarem, nem ao menos se lembravam dele, como queria que lembrassem, principalmente... Marina. Sempre tivera um amor forte pela garota, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança. Ela também não se importava, nem um pouco com ele, sempre Luygi a olhava e admirava de longe, e lhe dirigia a palavra como simples amigo.

O dia estava com um bom clima para o garoto, pelomenos dessa vez, poderia respirar direito, sem que seus pulmões sofressem com o calor. Talvez fosse trauma de ter ficado tanto tempo no sol naquele dia horrível, dia em que as malditas asas cresceram, e, não tiveram a menor piedade com sua costas, que ainda carregavam profundas cicatrizes.

-Luygi – chama uma voz, desconhecida, imediatamente o garoto se encolhe, ao chão, tremendo de leve. - Está com medo de quem? Do lobisomem? Não seja tolo, seus pais foram embora, entendeu? Embora! Cansaram de você. - A voz feminina era particularmente arrogante – diziam que estava ficando perigoso! Olha isso. Como pode?! Uma criança... - a mulher enorme encara os olhos assustados do garoto, realmente inocentes.

-Disseram... que eu... estava perigoso? - diz, com o tom de voz baixo.

-Isso! Idiota! - o braço da mulher desce com força no rosto de Luygi, machucando a pele fina, fazendo com que o sangue escorresse um pouco pelo rosto pálido.

-Hum! Porque... porque fez isso? - pergunta, inocente. Não demorou para que levasse um chute, este muito mais forte que o tabefe, forçou a garoto a se inclinar, quase encostando a boca nos pés da mulher.

-Já que chegou até aí... Beije! - se divertia com a dor do pequeno.

-O... o que?

-Estou mandando! - agarra-o pelo cabelo, levantando-o até os olhos medonhos da mulher. O solta depois que repara que o pescoço dele não suportaria o peso das asas. - vai me obedecer?

-Sim. - responde com a voz fraca.

Ela o larga no chão, deixando ele beijar seus pés, delicadamente. Chuta o rosto do menino, ordenando para que parasse, ele assim faz, para logo depois, se ver chorando na cama dos pais. Eles tinham mesmo o deixado para trás? Não queria aquelas asas que lhe atrapalhavam a vida, não pediu elas, não queria que surgissem do nada, como aconteceu.

A hora do jantar chegou, como sempre, não foi, só ia se seus pais fossem confortá-lo, mas agora não estavam lá. Sente o sangue secando em seu rosto, os olhos arderem muito com essa sensação. Ouve o chamado da mulher, que nem se quer conhecia, tenta ignora-lo, mas fazendo isso acabaria sendo castigado. Se levanta vagarosamente, indo meio encolhido, parar na frente dela.

-Porque da demora? - pergunta, seca.

-Desculpe-me. - abaixa a cabeça, avistando a mão da mulher se erguer para, com certeza, dar-lhe um tabefe, outro. O recebe na face esquerda, que passara a sangrar ainda mais.

-Isso não é resposta! Amanhã, vou lhe apresentar à uma pessoa, essa pessoa mora longe daqui, não quero que fique sangrando.

-Mas... foi você quem me deixou sangrando. - recebe outro tapa, dessa vez bem mais forte.

-É isso que vai lhe acontecer, toda vez que desobedecer uma ordem minha. Não me interessa seus pais. Amanhã você sai dessa casa. E me chame por senhora! E meu nome não importa.

-Sim... senhora.

Não comeu, apenas ter que viver aquilo já era castigo suficiente, não provaria de jeito nenhum a comida da mulher, que tinha um cheiro horrível. Mas é claro, que ela não comia a própria comida.

-Agora vá dormir. - ordena.

-Sim... senhora. - responde, abaixando miserávelmente a cabeça, demostrando submissão a ela.

-Ah! Quero essa pose, toda vez que falar comigo. - ordena, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-Sim senhora. - abaixa a cabeça, do mesmo modo que lhe fora ordenado. Ele se vira, vai caminhando lentamente, até chegar ao seu quarto, estava cansado, deprimido. Não teria seus pais aquela noite para confortá-lo, nem se despediram, simplesmente, sumiram. Porque para um simples criança tudo tinha que mudar assim? Tão de repente, não tivera tempo nem de aproveitar a infância que ainda lhe restava.

No dia seguinte, fora vendido para um homem, que com seu pouco conhecimento do mundo, identificou como um simples bandido, aquele que vira no dia fatídico, mesmo se lembrando pouco dele, sabia quem era. O homem moreno se aproximou dele, dando-lhe um tapa na face, simplesmente para saber como o pequeno reagiria. Luygi, como de costume, se encolheu, encarando o homem com seu olhos rubros de baixo para cima, mas não levou outra surra, felizmente. Depois dos dois acabarem de negociar, o tal homem olhou para ele, com estranha curiosidade, Luygi fez o mesmo, mas sem encara-lo diretamente, era gigante perto do corpo do menino, que parecia não existir perto dele, realmente... ele não existia.

Alexandre tocou em suas asas, sentindo os ossos quebrados e se deliciando com o grito de dor que escapa da boca do menino, para depois levantar o rosto dele e enxugar brutalmente suas lágrimas.

-Não quero esse tipo de reação. - lhe dá uma surra, sempre do lado machucado, que ardia e sangrava toda vez que isso acontecia. Com o passar das horas, tudo foi ficando cada vez mais doloroso, mas sem vida, nunca tinha ido a lugar parecido. Seu "dono" estava se divertindo com alguma coisa que pouco agradava à Luygi, estar em um lugar abafado, abafado pelas risadas, abafado pelos próprios pensamentos era totalmente insuportável, queria sair logo dali, por pouco consegue fazer isso, se não fosse pelas surras que levara tentaria de novo, não tinha escapatória, teria que suportar a própria vida até o fim dela.

Veio a vontade de ficar com os pais, forte como nunca, queria tudo e ao mesmo tempo sabia que não poderia ter nada. Apoiou a cabeça de perna de Alexandre, que pareceu nem notar, algumas gotas da bebida escorriam pela blusa até o rosto de Luygi, aquilo fazia arder ainda mais o lado do rosto machucado, mas pretendia agüentar, queria ter contato com alguém, mesmo que não fosse com quem desejava estar.

Finalmente sente Alexandre se levantar, apóia-se na perna dele para não cair, já que o homem era grande o suficiente para que fizesse isso. Ainda estava meio sonolento, tinha dormido na perna dele, mas nem se dera conta, estava com tanto sono, com certeza estaria dormindo a essa hora, se fosse normal. Não era nada mais nada menos que três da madrugada, a rua era um completo silêncio, fazia Luygi ficar com medo, já que passara tanto tempo sem sair. O homem o puxava pelo braço, tão firmemente que machucava, além de apertá-lo.

Chegaram num barraco, perto do mar, literalmente na areia do mesmo. Luygi tentou sair do quarto, andava nas pontas dos pés porem o homem mais forte o segurou pelo braço.

-Eu não disse que podia sair. - Olhou para o chibi com um olhar assustador, tão medonho que fez o jovem estremecer-se.

-Eu...eu pensei que...

–

-Fique calado!! - Ordenou dando um tapa no rosto do amante, Luygi sentiu o rosto queimar com tamanha força. Alexandre pegando o jovem pelo braço o jogou na cama. Os olhos do chibi já se enchiam de lágrimas, enquanto avistava Alexandre desabotoar a calça. O homem moreno caminhou em direção a cama já completamente nu, debruçou-se sobre o frágil corpo e acariciou com as pontas dos dedos o peito por cima da camisa.- Você é maravilhoso sabia...? - sorriu lambendo os lábios e desabotoando a camisa do chibi. Luygi já podia sentir a ereção do companheiro roçar entre suas pernas. Engoliu o choro e deixou ele agir, afinal não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Alexandre despiu o jovem e acariciou seus lábios dando um beijo feroz, serrou os dentes contra o lábio inferior de Luygi, fato que fez com que cortasse de leve a pele fina, uma pequena gota de sangue surgiu na boca do chibi. Alexandre subiu até a face do garoto.-Sabe o que tem que fazer! - Disse sorrindo. As pequenas mãos frágeis de seu amante seguraram o membro grande e latejante do homem. Sem esperar que o chibi tomasse coagem Alexandre enfiou seu membro garganta a baixo fazendo com que Luygi quase engasgasse. - Anda...chupa!! - Ordenou dando outro tapa na face branca. -Hum isso seu putinho chupa bem gostoso. - Gritava puxando o cabelo de Luygi forçando o jovem a engolir ainda mais seu membro. O chibi chorava assustado porem obedecia as ordens. Alexandre tirou o membro da boca do pequeno antes que gozasse. Pegou o amante pelo braço e o virou colocando-o de quatro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - Gritou o jovem sentindo uma dor terrível. Seu parceiro tinha o penetrado sem rodeios, colou tudo dentro de uma única estocada, e sem se importar fazia o movimento de vai e vem violentamente.

-Você é gostoso de mais. - Ergueu a mão dando um forte tapa na carne macia do traseiro do chibi.

-Ahhh! - Gritou o pequeno sentindo a carne arder.

-Hum... - Gemia alucinado.- Diz que adora que eu te coma gostoso. - Ordenou, porem Luygi exitou em falar.- Anda seu putinho, obedeça. - Ordenou abrindo as pernas do chibi e estocando violentamente, machucando o garoto.- Anda diz!! - gritou soltando uma das pernas e puxando o cabelo do anjo. -Anda diga!!

–

-Adoro...Adoro que me coma! - Disse em um tom baixo.

-Mais alto seu putinho!! - gritou puxando com mais força os cabelos lisos e molhados.

–

-ADORO QUE VOCÊ ME COMA!! - Gritou aos prantos .Luygi segurava os lençóis da cama que quase se rasgavam de tanta força .Enquanto isso Alexandre estocava forte e gemia demonstrando tamanho prazer. Sem mais saiu de dentro do garoto e o virando de frente ergueu as pernas as colocando sobre os ombros e penetrou novamente, estocava com toda sua força pois isso o dava muito prazer.

-Hum que delicia, adoro traçar você assim, esse seu corpinho... - Sorriu encravando as unhas nas pernas do chibi.

–

-Ah! - Luygi deixou um grito de dor sair por entre seus lábios. Alexandre agora estocava com mais força e mais desejo, parecia alucinado, só em seus pensamentos perversos. Logo estocou bem profundamente e soltou um gozo já esperado. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre Luygi e juntos ficaram deitados na cama. Os olhos de Luygi se enchiam de lágrimas, estava se sentindo sujo e humilhado, serrou os olhos molhando sua face com as lagrimas que escorriam desesperadas. Alexandre saiu de dentro do chibi e se virou para o outro lado caindo no sono. O menino se virou para o lado oposto encolhendo-se, ficando só com seus pensamentos.


End file.
